Various means have been used in the prior art to control the position of remotely controlled mechanical hands. Two-dimensional television monitors have frequently been used in the past to view the object to be grasped in order to increase the distance between the operator and hazardous material being handled and thereby minimize the risk of injury to an operator. The problem with the use of teleoperators (remotely controlled mechanical hands) has been the difficulty in determining the exact location of the object to be grasped when being viewed through a two dimensional viewing television monitor. In some instances three-dimensional TV systems have been used in order to provide some depth of field perception to the operator. However, the increased cost of multi-television camera systems and the mobility restrictions placed upon the operator have greatly limited their use. Another problem with multi-TV approach is the requirement that the operator view the field through a special viewer which then restricts the operator from observing any other operation.